Another Earthquake
by DaY-gLo2
Summary: Cómo fueron los 7 años en Hogwarts de Fred & George Weasley? Descúbrelo en un mini fic, con los hechos más importantes de cada año. Introducción y cada año un capitulo.- Capitulo 4 Arriba-
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1  
  
Anden 9 ¾  
  
Vamos a Hogwarts, vamos a Hogwarts!! - esos eran los gritos de los gemelos Fred & George Weasley  
  
Niños tienen que portase bien, Charlie por favor cuídalos y Percy ayuda a tu hermano.  
  
Si madre - contestaron a coro los hermanos más grandes de Fred & George, no te preocupes, yo los cuidare, niños vamos - dijo Percy -  
  
No somos NIÑOS! - gritaron los gemelos - ya somos grandes  
  
Ok, chicos suban al tren - dijo Charlie-  
  
Si subamos - dijo Fred- y se dirigieron al tren, buscaron un compartimento vacío, cuando pensaron que por fin lo habían encontrado, ahí estaba un chico de cabellos rebeldes.  
  
Disculpa esta ocupado?- dijo Fred -  
  
No adelante - dijo el chico de cabellos alborotados - yo soy Lee Jordan  
  
Hola él es George - dijo Fred señalando a su hermano- y yo soy Fred Weasley, este es tu primer año en Hogwarts?  
  
Si- dijo Lee - y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo mas, se escucho una pelea fuera del compartimento.  
  
Quítate de aquí!!, Pues quítame - eran gritos de un chico y una chica - anda muy macho no, vamos quiero ver que me quites!!  
  
Nadie te llamo, así que muévete!! , No lo haré - dijo la chica de cabello castaño - que pasa aquí? - pregunto Fred - por que le gritas?  
  
Lo que pasa - salió una niña detrás de la de cabello castaño - es que él me quería quitar de aquí - señalando al chico - y ella vino en mi ayuda.  
  
Y conque derecho quieres quitarla? - grito George - si conque derecho, grito su hermano gemelo.  
  
Ustedes no se metan mocosos, a quien llamaste mocosos? - ese fue Lee - a ustedes bola de pelos!!  
  
Ah! Eso si no te lo permito - Lee se le hecho encima, seguido de George - mientras Fred se dirigía a las chicas.  
  
Están bien? - pero al ver sus caras de lo van a matar - no se preocupen ellos solo le darán su merecido a ese idiota.  
  
Quítense de encima, malditos mocosos!! - aventó a Lee contra uno de los sillones y a George contra el suelo.  
  
Creo que es mi turno, con su permiso - dijo Fred dirigiéndose a las dos chicas - oye tu no te permito que le pegues a mi hermano, ahora me las pagaras.  
  
Y tu crees que me vas hacer algo, pulga? Y antes de que Fred pudiera atacar llego su hermano Charlie.  
  
Chicos tranquilos!! Flint que crees que haces? - dijo Charlie dirigiéndose al chico con cara de Buldog - como puedes meterte con chicos de 1°.  
  
Ya me voy, pero mocosos cuídense!! En especial tu niñita - dijo esto señalando a la chica de cabellos castaños - con permiso y salió del compartimento.  
  
Ok, chicos los dejo y ya no se metan en problemas, Charlie también salió del compartimento, dejando solos a los tres chicos y a las dos chicas.  
  
Se encuentran bien? - dijo la chica cabello castaño - si, contestaron a coro los tres ( fred, george y lee) que bien!!  
  
Gracias - dijo la chica de cabello güero - no sé que me habría pasado si ustedes no hubiesen llegado.  
  
De nada - dijo George - ah! Soy George Weasley y ellos son Lee Jordan y mi hermano Fred Weasley.  
  
Yo soy Alicia Spinnet - dijo la chica de cabellos güeros - y tu como te llamas?, Yo soy Angelina Johnson - dijo la chica de cabello castaño - entonces todos somos de 1° grado? - pregunto Angelina.  
  
Si, así es - dijo Fred - y en que casa creen que estarán?, Se escucho GRYFFINDOR a coro.  
  
Perfecto - entonces ahí nos veremos - dijo Angelina.  
  
Que ya te vas?- pregunto Fred - no respondió Angelina, pense que ustedes se irían, nosotros - dijo George - quieren que nos vayamos?, Nos vamos!!  
  
No, yo no los corro, solo pense que se irían a su compartimento, o no tienen uno? - dijo Angelina - si, si tenemos pero si no les molesta nos quedaremos con ustedes - declaro Fred con una sonrisa - además tengo curiosidad de saber como alguien como tu iba a defenderse de ese cara de buldog  
  
Alguien como yo, mira el hecho de que sea mujer no quiere decir que no sepa defenderme, además en cuanto pueda yo estaré en el equipo de Quidditch y ahí pateare algunos traseros.  
  
Vaya, que ruda - comento Lee - yo creo que si se podía defender.  
  
Ok, Angi, pero no te enojes - dijo Fred - entonces ya seremos tres que estarán en el equipo pateando traseros.  
  
Cuatro - corrigió Alicia - yo también quiero estar en el equipo.  
  
Todos sonrieron, tal vez si llegasen a quedar en la misma casa, serian muy buenos amigos. 


	2. Primer Año.

Capitulo 2  
  
1° año de Hogwarts  
  
Fred & George se encontraban en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts.  
  
Vamos!! Date prisa que nos pueden cachar - dijo George - ya voy, ya voy solo un arreglo mas - contesto Fred - listo!!  
  
Ahora échalo - grito Fred  
  
Solo se escucho una explosión, luces y un olor penetrante empezó a expandirse por todo el pasillo  
  
Genial - grito George - ahora vamos!!  
  
Si - contesto Fred - antes de que llegue Filch y nos ponga otro castigo!!  
  
Iban escaleras arriba, pero .  
  
Alto ahí, demonios!! - era Filch - no se escaparan esta ves, eso si que no, ahora alto, deténganse, ahora!!  
  
Los gemelos no tuvieron otra opción mas que detenerse .  
  
Ahora síganme - dijo Filch - vamos a mi despacho, para que les ponga sus respectivos castigos!!  
  
Fred & George siguieron a Filch, otra vez los había cachado, mientras caminaban pensaban que debían encontrar alguna forma para poder salirse con la suya, sin ser castigados tan seguido o mejor aun sin ser cachados!!  
  
Llegaron al despacho de Filch.  
  
Ok, esperen aquí - dijo Filch y se fue a buscar sus reportes - donde los deje, decía para sí mismo.  
  
Mientras Fred & George no pudieron evitar darle un vistazo a todo el Despacho y su vista se poso en uno de los archivadores en él había un cajón que decía Confiscado y Altamente Peligroso   
  
Fred - dijo George - lo has visto?  
  
Si - contesto Fred - entonces?  
  
Yo lo distraigo - dijo George - y tu  
  
Y yo le doy un vistazo - termino Fred.  
  
George se levanto y la única forma que se le ocurrió para distraer a Filch era lanzando otra bomba fétida y así lo hizo  
  
Mientras Fred si dirigió a ese cajón, como no había mucho tiempo cogió lo primero que vio y se lo guardo en la túnica.  
  
Ahora que demonios hicieron!! - grito Filch - salgan ahora!! - dijo mientras empezaba a toser.  
  
Fred & George corrieron hacia su sala común .  
  
Y bien, que observamos? Que obtuvimos? - pregunto George- cerrando la puerta de su habitación.  
  
Como respuesta Fred saco un pergamino algo viejo.  
  
Y para que servirá? - pregunto George  
  
No lo sé, pero por algo Filch lo tenia en ese cajón - dijo Fred - mm lo averiguaremos, eso tenlo por seguro.  
  
No paso mucho tiempo para que Fred & George le encontraran el secreto de ese viejo pergamino y vaya!! que secreto era.  
  
  
  
Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta Proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos Están orgullosos de presentar EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR 


	3. Segundo Año

Capitulo 3  
  
2° año en Hogwarts  
  
Vamos, anda - dijo Angelina mientras arrastraba a Alicia por todo el cuarto - yo sé que si puedes, solo tienes que proponértelo  
  
No, no sirvo, ve tu, yo me quedare aquí - dijo mientras se aferraba a una pared  
  
Que sucede - dijo Fred entrando a la habitación seguido de George -  
  
Lo que pasa es que Alicia no quiere ir a las pruebas de Quidditch, por que el idiota de Flint le dijo que no servia para eso!! - grito exasperada Angelina -  
  
Es la verdad, soy muy débil para pertenecer al equipo - dijo con tristeza -  
  
No es verdad Al - dijo George mientras se acercaba a ella - tu tienes muchas cualidades, además todavía no te han puesto aprueba, como saben que no sirves, si ni siquiera lo has intentado?  
  
Pero .  
  
Pero nada - dijo Angelina - tu, en este instante me acompañaras a hacer esa prueba!!  
  
No puedo!!  
  
Claro que puedes, además recuerda que los slytherins toman a sus jugadores por su tamaño y no por sus habilidades - dijo Fred - es mas ahora mismo.  
  
Un momento!! - dijo Angelina interrumpiendo a Fred - que Demonios creen que hacen aquí!! - grito - es nuestro cuarto, que se supone, como fue que entraron, pero - estaba fuera de sí -  
  
Pero tu misma nos dejaste entrar!! - grito Fred - además no están ni en pijama, ni en rompa interior ni nada por el estilo!!, Cuál es el problema?  
  
El problema, el problema es que no pueden entrar aquí!!, Esta prohibido!! -  
  
Sabes tenemos que ir ala prueba, vamos - dijo George tomando a Alicia de la mano - no quiero llegar tarde  
  
Pero y ellos? - dijo señalando a Angelina & Fred -  
  
Ah!! Supongo que cuando dejen de gritarse nos alcanzaran, ahora vamos!! - dijo mientras le daba un leve jalón para salir de la habitación -  
  
Bueno ya, luego me regañaras ahora el punto es que tenemos que ir hacer una prueba, vamos!! - dijo Fred dirigiéndose a George, pero el ya no estaba ahí - pero donde se metió?  
  
No sé, pero tampoco esta Alicia - dijo Angelina - mm y si ya se fueron a hacer las pruebas?  
  
Y nosotros aquí!! - dijo Fred - vamos!! Que ya empezaron!!  
  
Angelina solo asintió y salieron de ahí corriendo .  
  
  
  
Campo de Quidditch .  
  
Chicos llegan tarde!! - dijo la profesora Hooch - vamos fórmense - dijo señalando una larga fila  
  
Oh por dios!! Hay muchos que quieren entrar - dijo Angelina - crees que lo logremos?  
  
No te preocupes - dijo Fred mientras la abrazaba - ya veras que si nos quedamos!!  
  
Chicos!! - grito Oliver Wood - por que tan tarde? - dijo mientras se acercaba a Fred & Angelina - yo que los esperaba temprano  
  
Lo que pasa es que nos pele.  
  
Nos entretuvimos mucho en nuestra tarea de pociones - dijo Angelina interrumpiendo a Fred -  
  
Oh! Ya veo - dijo Oliver - bueno tratare de pasarlos antes que a los demás, tengo ganas de ver que tan buenos son en el campo  
  
En serio - dijo una incrédula Angelina - pero.  
  
En serio, lo que pasa, es que sé de buena fuente que son buenos para el deporte, así que tratare de pasarlos lo más rápido posible, solo esperen a que hable con la profesora Hooch-  
  
Pero como harás que nos pasen rápido? - dijo Angelina -  
  
Muy fácil, soy el nuevo capitán del equipo, Charlie me nombro Capitán antes de salir, claro que solo se lo dijo a la profesora Hooch!!! Imagínense cuando me lo dijo casi muero de felicidad - dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban -  
  
Felicidades - dijo Fred - y cuantos puestos hay?  
  
Mm los golpeadores, dos cazadoras - dijo Oliver - el buscador ya lo tenemos, lo malo es que sale este año, pero bueno era eso o nada  
  
Oh! Oye has visto a Alicia?  
  
Si esta a punto de hacer la prueba - dijo Oliver - George también esta a punto de hacer la prueba!!  
  
Oliver - grito una chica de cabello negro y rizado - Ya están a punto de empezar vamos!!  
  
Ok. Katie Ahora voy!! - grito Oliver - bueno chicos, ahorita regreso!!  
  
Ok - contestaron a coro  
  
  
  
Vestidores .  
  
Nerviosa Al?  
  
Si, de hecho temo hacer el ridículo - dijo Alicia - George!! Y si lo hago? Y si no quedo en el equipo? Y sí Flint tenia razón?  
  
Al - dijo George mientras la agarraba por los hombros - no harás el ridículo, quedaras en el equipo y harás que Flint se coma sus palabras  
  
Oh! George - dijo mientras se abrazaba del - estoy muy nerviosa!!  
  
Lo harás muy bien, ya veras!!  
  
Chicos, listos? - dijo Katie entrando a los Vestidores -  
  
Listos!! - dijo George por los dos -  
  
Ok, vamos!! - dijo Katie - que ya los están esperando  
  
  
  
Mira ahí están - dijo Angelina señalando a dos figuras que montadas en escobas -  
  
Vaya dos puestos mas ocupados - dijo Fred - solo quedan dos y serán nuestros  
  
Por que tan seguro? - dijo Angelina con una sonrisa picara - que tal si alguien resulta ser mejor golpeador que tu?  
  
No lo creo - dijo mientras le sonreía - no creo que haya nacido aún!!  
  
Muy gracioso  
  
Claro, yo siempre soy gracioso  
  
De eso no me cabe la menor duda Weasley - dijo Flint quien había llegado al campo de Quidditch - tú eres un payaso igual que tu hermano  
  
Que té pasa?- grito Angelina - que haces aquí, tienes prohibido estar aquí  
  
Oh! La novia al rescate- dijo con tono burlón - ya que el pobre no puede defenderse!!!  
  
Lo bueno para Flint es que Fred tenia abrazada a Angelina ( si desde que la abrazo no la había soltado) si no esta se le hubiese echado encima  
  
Vamos Flint piérdete - dijo Fred  
  
Y antes de que Flint pudiera contestar.  
  
Que se supone que haces aquí Flint? - dijo Oliver - no es tu turno de ocupar el campo!!  
  
Mira Wood tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer!!  
  
Claro que si, soy el nuevo Capitán del equipo y te pediré que te retires, si no quieres que le llame a la profesora Hooch - dijo Oliver con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver la cara de Flint  
  
Tu Capitán? - dijo atónito - que bajo a caído Gryffindor, bueno a decir verdad era lógico que pusieran a cualquier perdedor como capitán.  
  
Sr. Flint que hace usted aquí? - dijo una molesta profesora Hooch - retírese en este instante o le quitare puntos a su casa  
  
Flint dirigió una ultima mirada fría al grupo y se retiro.  
  
Ok, chicos les toca - dijo Oliver - vamos!!  
  
Que - dijeron a coro Fred y Angelina  
  
Que ya les toca hacer la prueba!!, Vamos que los están esperando!!  
  
Angelina y Fred siguieron a Oliver hasta los Vestidores, ahí Oliver les dijo que se pusieran el uniforme ( el que dan para las pruebas) y que al terminar escogieran una escoba.  
  
Ok, los espero afuera - dijo mientras salía del lugar-  
  
Después de entregarse totalmente en la prueba, donde Oliver tuvo problemas para parar las Quaffles lanzadas por Angelina .Y Katie tuvo problemas con las Bluggers lanzadas por Fred.  
  
Ok, chicos - grito la profesora Hooch - eso es todo  
  
Descendieron y al tocar tierra.  
  
Cómo lo hice? - preguntaron a coro Angelina y Fred a Oliver  
  
Muy bien Chicos, lo hicieron muy bien - dijo Oliver - ahora tendrán que esperar los resultados, lo mas seguro es que los ponga hoy en la noche o mañana temprano en la sala Común  
  
Entonces nos retiramos - dijo Fred - nos vemos al rato Oliver  
  
Oliver solo asintió .  
  
En la Sala Común. ahí ya se encontraban George y Alicia. en un sillón junto a la chimenea.  
  
Hola - dijo Alicia desde el sillón - Como les fue?  
  
Muy bien Al - dijo Fred - y a ustedes?  
  
También nos fue muy bien - dijo George - lamentamos no haberlos esperado, pero es que queríamos ser de los primeros y ustedes toda la vida se la pasan gritándose, así que decidimos dejarlos e irnos a hacer la prueba, no están molestos verdad?  
  
No - dijo Angelina - realmente hicieron bien, además que cuando nos gritamos, siempre terminamos igual, llegando tarde a todos lados  
  
Y como te sentiste Al?- pregunto Fred  
  
Bien, al principio nerviosa, pero en cuanto monte la escoba se me olvidaron mis nervios y bueno. según yo lo hice bien - dijo Alicia con una sonrisa en su cara  
  
Que bien!! , bueno chicas las tenemos que dejar - dijo Fred - por que tenemos que hacer unos negocios  
  
Que clase de negocios? - pregunto Angelina  
  
Bueno digamos que el Sr. Flint no volverá a molestar a Alicia por un tiempo - dijo con una sonrisa medio diabólica y un brillo en sus ojos  
  
Cierto- dijo George - vamos!! Para poder estar aquí cuando pongan los resultados  
  
Así Fred & George salieron disparados a su Habitación. Unas horas mas tarde, cuando regresaban de cenar.  
  
Miren ya están los resultados - dijo Alicia - oh! Por dios no quiero ver - dijo mientras se alejaba -  
  
Oh! Vamos! Si puedes!! - dijo Angelina  
  
No, no puedo ver, no podría  
  
Ok, yo veré por las dos.  
  
Angelina se acerco al pergamino donde estaban los nombres de los nuevos miembros del equipo . oh! Por dios! No puedo creerlo!! - grito Angel - mientras alguien la abrazaba por la cintura - era Fred -  
  
LO LOGRAMOS!!! - grito Angel correspondiendo al abrazo de Fred - LO LOGRAMOS!!!  
  
En serio? - pregunto Alicia  
  
Sí!! - grito George mientras la abrazaba y la cargaba y le daba vueltas - 


	4. Tercer Año

Capitulo 4  
  
Esto esta lleno de muggles - dijo Molly Weasley - y ahora cual es él numero del andén?  
  
Nueve y tres cuartos! - dijo Ginny la más pequeña de los Weasley - mama puedo ir?  
  
No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny. Ahora estáte quieta. Muy bien, Percy tú primero.  
  
Cuando desapareció por la división de los andenes 9 y 10.  
  
Fred, eres el siguiente - dijo Molly  
  
No soy Fred, soy George - dijo Fred - De veras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre?, No te das cuenta de que soy George?  
  
Lo siento George, Cariño.  
  
Estaba bromeando, soy Fred - dijo y corrió hacia la división de los andenes seguido de George  
  
Al atravesar él anden ambos no dejaban de reír.  
  
Ahora busquemos a Lee - dijo George  
  
Aquí chicos, aquí estoy - grito Lee - miren lo que traje!!!  
  
Fred, George y otros curiosos rodearon a Lee quien traía una caja en sus manos, todos los presentes gritaron al ver salir de la caja una larga cola peluda.  
  
Que demonios es eso Lee? - gritaron algunos  
  
Es una sorpresa!! - dijo Lee  
  
Los ojos de Fred y George brillaron de manera medio diabólica.  
  
Ahorita regreso - dijo George y se dirijo hacia un chico de cabello negro azabache quien tenia problemas con su baúl  
  
Quieres que te eche una mano? - pregunto George al chico  
  
Si, por favor - dijo el chico  
  
Eh!!, Fred Ven a ayudar! - grito George, enseguida llego Fred y acomodaron el baúl del chico en un rincón del compartimento.  
  
Gracias - dijo el chico, quitándose de los ojos el pelo húmedo  
  
Que es eso? - dijo George señalando la brillante cicatriz del chico  
  
Vaya - dijo Fred - Eres tu?  
  
Es él - dijo George - Eres tu, ¿no? - le pregunto al chico de cabellos azabache  
  
Quien? - pregunto el chico  
  
Harry Potter - respondieron a coro  
  
Oh, él - dijo el chico - quiero decir si, soy yo  
  
Fred y George estaban sorprendidos, tanto así que lo miraban boquiabiertos, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara  
  
Fred? George? Están ahí? - grito Molly  
  
Ya vamos, mama - gritaron a Coro  
  
Le dirigieron una ultima mirada y salieron del vagón.  
  
Molly saco un pañuelo - Ron tienes algo en la nariz  
  
Ron trato de esquivar a su madre, pero ella lo sujeto y comenzó a frotarle la punta de la nariz.  
  
Mama déjame - dijo Ron apartándose  
  
Ah, el pequeño ronnie tiene algo en su naricita? - dijo Fred  
  
Cállate - dijo Ron  
  
Dónde esta Percy? - pregunto Molly  
  
Ahí viene  
  
Percy se acerco, el ya traía puesta su túnica negra de Hogwarts y lucia una insignia plateada en el pecho con la letra P  
  
No puedo quedarme mucho, mama - dijo -. Estoy adelante, los prefectos tenemos dos compartimentos.  
  
Oh, ¿tú eres prefecto, Percy? - dijo Fred con aire de gran sorpresa -. Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos idea.  
  
Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo - dijo George -. Una vez.  
  
O dos - dijo Fred  
  
Un minuto - dijo George  
  
Todo el verano - dijeron a coro  
  
Oh, Cállense - dijo Percy  
  
Y, de todos modos, ¿ por qué Percy tiene una túnica nueva? - dijo George  
  
Por que él es prefecto - dijo la madre - muy bien cariño, que tengas un buen año. Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues allá.  
  
Beso a Percy en la mejilla y el se fue, Molly se volvió hacia los gemelos  
  
Ahora, ustedes dos. Este año se tienen que portar bien. Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que han hecho. estallar un inodoro.  
  
¿ Hacer estallar un inodoro? Nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada de eso - dijo Fred  
  
Pero es una gran idea, mamá, gracias - dijo George  
  
No tiene gracia y cuiden de Ron - dijo Molly  
  
No te preocupes, el pequeño Ronnie estará seguro con nosotros - dijo Fred  
  
Cállate - dijo Ron  
  
Eh, mama, ¿ adivinas a quién acabamos de ver en el tren? - dijo George  
  
Se acuerdan de ese muchacho de pelo negro que estaba cerca de nosotros, en la estación? ¿ Saben quién es? - dijo Fred  
  
Quien? - pregunto Molly  
  
Harry Potter - gritaron a coro  
  
Mama, ¿ puedo subir al tren para verlo? Oh! Mamá por favor!! - dijo Ginny  
  
Ya lo has visto Ginny y, además, el pobre chico no es algo para que lo mires como en el Zoológico. ¿ Es realmente, Fred? ¿ Cómo lo sabes?  
  
Se lo pregunté. Vi su cicatriz. Está realmente allí. como iluminada  
  
Pobrecillo. no es raro que este solo. Fue tan amable cuando me preguntó como llegar al andén - dijo Molly  
  
Eso no importa. ¿ Crees que él recuerda como era Quien tú sabes? - dijo Fred  
  
Molly súbitamente se puso seria.  
  
Té prohibo que le preguntes, Fred. No, no te atrevas.  
  
Esta bien, quédate tranquila  
  
Se oyó un silbido  
  
Apúrense - dijo Molly, y los tres chicos subieron al tren. Se asomaron por la ventanilla para que su madre los besara, su pequeña hermana empezó a llorar.  
  
No llores Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas - dijo Fred  
  
Y un inodoro de Hogwarts - dijo George  
  
¡George!  
  
Era una broma mama!!!!  
  
El tren comenzó a moverse, Molly agitaba la mano diciendo adiós!!  
  
Los chicos se separaron. Ron fue a buscar un lugar donde sentarse mientras los gemelos buscaban a Lee. pero en su camino se encontraron con  
  
Angel!! - grito Fred y la chica volteo a verlo y le dedico una sonrisa  
  
Hola - dijo Angelina y corrió hacia Fred quien la cargo y le dio una pequeña vuelta  
  
Cómo has estado? - dijo Angelina  
  
Bien gracias y por lo que veo tu también - dijo guiñándole un ojo  
  
Hola Angel, donde esta Alicia? - pregunto George  
  
Hola George, esta dentro de ese compartimento - dijo señalando uno que tenia a su derecha, George entro al compartimento  
  
Ali - dijo George  
  
Hola!! - grito efusivamente cosa que hizo que se sonrojara -  
  
Hola - dijo George y se abrazaron  
  
Y como has estado Ali?  
  
Bien, gracias - dijo Alicia  
  
Entraron Fred y Angelina al compartimento  
  
Tenemos que buscar a ronnie - dijo Fred  
  
George solo asintió  
  
Nos vemos al rato!! - dijo Fred saliendo y de tras del George, quien se regreso y pregunto - no han visto a Lee?  
  
Si esta tres compartimentos delante - dijo Angelina  
  
Gracias - dijo George y salió de ahí  
  
Mientras recorrían los compartimentos.  
  
Dónde estará Ron? - pregunto George  
  
No lo . y si esta con . - George pareció entenderle a su gemelo y lo siguió. llegaron al compartimento donde estaba Harry abrieron la puerta  
  
Eh Ron - dijeron  
  
Mira nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, por que Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla. - dijo Fred con un brillo en sus ojos  
  
De acuerdo - murmuro Ron  
  
Harry - dijo George - ¿ te hemos dicho quienes somos? Fred y George Weasley. Y él es Ron nuestro hermano. Nos veremos después, entonces.  
  
Hasta luego - dijeron Harry y Ron. Los gemelos salieron y cerraron la puerta.  
  
En un compartimento .  
  
Oh! Por dios!! Lee como la conseguiste - dijo Fred  
  
Una apuesta con mi padre y como el no tiene inconveniente sobre traer este tipo de animales a la escuela, me la compro!!, claro que mi madre no estuvo de acuerdo, pero al final se resigno  
  
Genial, simplemente genial - dijo George - has traído tu parte Lee?  
  
Claro y ustedes? - pregunto Lee  
  
También - dijo Fred - será una de nuestra mejores bromas, no puedo creerlo, y lo mejor es que tendremos nuevas víctimas  
  
Si - dijo George - los de primero curso en especial los que queden en Slytherin!!  
  
  
  
Ceremonia de Selección.  
  
Fred & George no dejaban de gritar y aplaudir. por cada miembro de la casa Gryffindor de hecho celebraban por cada miembro nuevo de las casas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff  
  
Ya dejen de hacer eso!! - grito molesta Angelina - esos no son de su casa!!  
  
Pero no son de Slytherin - le contesto Fred  
  
Y eso que?  
  
Pues que . - dijo Fred  
  
Nos caen bien - termino George  
  
No puedo creerlo!! - grito Angelina  
  
Potter, Harry - dijo la profesora Mcgonagall - todo el hall estallo en murmullos, el sombrero tardo unos minutos y - GRYFFINDOR!!  
  
Si los gemelos gritaban con los nuevos miembros de la casa Gryffindor con Harry hicieron casi una fiesta y gritaban  
  
Tenemos a Potter, Tenemos a Potter!!!!!  
  
Después de la cena Ejem. solo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que hacerles para el comienzo del año - dijo Albus Dumbledore.  
  
los de primer año deben tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.  
  
Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley, El director dijo los demás anuncios y .  
  
Y ahora antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! - exclamo Dumbledore.  
  
Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita - dijo Dumbledore - Y allá vamos!!  
  
Y todo el colegio se puso a cantar.  
  
Cada uno termino la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre.  
  
Al terminar todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes.  
  
Tenían que hacerse los graciosos? - dijo Angelina  
  
Nosotros? - dijo con aire inocente Fred  
  
Sí ustedes? - dijo Angelina  
  
Nos insultas!! - dijo con aire ofendido  
  
Si como no - dijo Angelina  
  
  
  
Unos días después.  
  
Chicos!! - grito Oliver quien corría detrás de Angelina, Alicia, Fred y George  
  
Que paso? - pregunto George  
  
No lo creerán!! - dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro  
  
Que? - dijo Angelina  
  
Ya tenemos un buscador y según Mcgonagall es muy bueno - dijo con un brillo en sus ojos  
  
En serio? - dijeron a coro los gemelos - y quien es?  
  
Potter!!  
  
Harry Potter? - dijo Angelina  
  
Angel, conoces a otro acaso? - dijo Fred con tono de burla  
  
Oh, cállate - dijo mientras le enseñaba la lengua  
  
Pero no creo que sepa jugar o sí? - pregunto Alicia  
  
No, pero yo personalmente lo entrenare!! -dijo Oliver  
  
Oh!! - se escucho a coro  
  
Bueno chicos, los dejo tengo que ir hacer mis planes de entrenamiento y las jugadas y tengo mucho trabajo, nos vemos en los entrenamientos, adiós!! - dijo Oliver, quien grito - no se lo digan a nadie es sorpresa!!! - y desapareció escaleras abajo  
  
Que no digan que? - pregunto Lee llegando  
  
Ah!! Que Potter es el nuevo buscador del equipo - dijo Fred  
  
Fred!! - grito Angelina - que acaba de decir Oliver?  
  
Pero es Lee, el narra los juegos, como dirá el nombre del buscador si no lo sabe?  
  
Olvídalo!! - grito y se fue seguida de Alicia  
  
  
  
En el comedor.  
  
Fred y George vieron a Harry sentado junto a Ron y se acercaron rápidamente.  
  
Bien hecho - dijo George en voz baja - Wood nos lo contó. Nosotros también estamos en el equipo. Somos los golpeadores  
  
Te lo aseguro, vamos a ganar la copa de Quidditch este curso - dijo Fred - no la ganamos desde que Charlie se fue, pero el equipo de este año será muy bueno. Tienes que hacerlo bien, Harry. Wood casi saltaba cuando nos lo contó.  
  
Bueno tenemos que irnos. Lee Jordan cree que ha descubierto un nuevo pasadizo secreto, fuera del colegio. - dijo George  
  
Seguro que es el que hay detrás de la estatua de Gregory Smarmy, que nosotros encontramos en nuestra primera semana - dijo Fred  
  
  
  
Día del partido Gryffindor Vs Slytherin  
  
En los vestuarios. todo el equipo se estaba cambiando para ponerse las túnicas color escarlata de Quidditch . Oliver se aclaro la garganta para pedir silencio.  
  
Bueno chicos - dijo  
  
Y chicas - añadió Angelina  
  
Y chicas - dijo Wood -. Este es.  
  
El grande - dijo Fred  
  
El que estábamos esperando - dijo George  
  
Nos sabemos de memoria el discurso de Oliver - dijo Fred a Harry -. Estabamos en el equipo el año pasado.  
  
Callados los dos - ordenó Wood -. Este es el mejor equipo que Gryffindor ha tenido en muchos años. Y vamos a ganar.  
  
Bien. Ya es hora. Buena suerte a todos.  
  
Fred y George salieron seguidos de Harry .  
  
El partido comenzó . Angelina, Alicia y Katie hacían muy buenas jugadas, Oliver hacia excelentes jugadas.  
  
Fred y George se divertían mandando las Bludgers a las caras de los jugadores de Slytherin.  
  
Angelina anota el primer Gol para Gryffindor. la escoba de Harry empezó a dar extrañas vueltas en zigzag . con tal distracción los Slytherins logran meter un gol. Harry colgaba de su escoba. Fred y George volaban hacia él. tratando de poner a salvo a Harry en una de las escobas. Pero aquello fue peor: cada vez que se le acercaban, la escoba saltaba mas alto.  
  
Se dejaron caer y comenzaron a volar en círculos, con el evidente propósito de atraparlo si caía. Marcus Flint cogió la quaffle y marco cinco tantos sin que nadie lo advirtiera.  
  
Por fin la escoba de Harry dejo de moverse y él pudo montarla de nueva cuenta. no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando Harry coge la Snitch  
  
Gryffindor gana 170 a 70  
  
Ganamos!! - grito Lee  
  
Ganamos, ganamos!! - gritaban los Gemelos  
  
  
  
Se acercaba Navidad.  
  
Nieve!! - grito George  
  
Mas profesor Quirrell - dijo Fred - viéndolo pasar  
  
Igual a - dijo George  
  
Ambos gemelos hicieron algunas bolas de nieve y las hechizaron para que siguieran al profesor Quirrell y lo golpearan, para su mala suerte los cacharon y los castigaron.  
  
  
  
Vacaciones de Navidad .  
  
Fred y George entraron al dormitorio de Harry y Ron.  
  
Feliz Navidad - dijeron a coro  
  
Eh, mira! A Harry también le han regalado un suéter Weasley! - dijo George, ambos traían suéteres azules, uno con una F y el otro con una G.  
  
El de Harry es mejor que el nuestro - dijo Fred cogiendo el suéter de Harry - es evidente que se esmera mas cuando no es para la familia.  
  
Por que no te has puesto el tuyo Ron? - quiso saber George -. Vamos, pruébatelo, son bonitos y abrigan.  
  
Detesto el rojo oscuro - se quejo Ron, mientras se lo pasaba por la cabeza.  
  
No tienen la inicial en los de ustedes - observo George -. Supongo que ella piensa que no se les van a olvidar sus nombres. Pero nosotros no somos estúpidos. sabemos muy bien que nos llamamos Gred y Feorge.  
  
Que es todo este ruido? - pregunto Percy asomando la cabeza, era evidente que había ido desenvolviendo sus regalos por el camino, por que cuando entro completamente al dormitorio llevaba un suéter bajo su brazo, Fred lo vio.  
  
P de prefecto! Pruébatelo, Percy, vamos, todos nos lo hemos puesto, hasta Harry tiene uno - dijo Fred  
  
Yo. no . quiero - dijo Percy, con firmeza, mientras los gemelos le metían el suéter por la cabeza, tirándole las gafas al suelo.  
  
Y hoy no te sentaras con los prefectos - dijo George-. La Navidad es para pasarla en familia.  
  
Ambos cogieron a Percy y se lo llevaron de la habitación, con los brazos sujetos por el suéter.  
  
Salieron a jugar en la nieve. una batalla de bolas de nieve . donde iban ganando Fred y George a Harry y Ron.  
  
Después decidieron ir a la sala común a descansar, pero.  
  
Fred - dijo George  
  
George - dijo Fred  
  
Mira!! - dijeron a coro - y con suma discreción agarraron la insignia de Percy. pero al darse la vuelta.  
  
Hey, regresen me mi insignia ahora!! - grito - ellos empezaron a correr y Percy detrás de ellos.  
  
Después de vacaciones.  
  
No es justo - dijo Fred  
  
Si, entrenamos mucho - dijo George  
  
Ya dejen de quejarse - les recrimino Oliver - es por el bien del equipo. así podremos ganarles a los Hufflepuff y poder alcanzar a los de Slytherin y ganar el campeonato de este año!!  
  
Eres un - dijo Fred  
  
Fanático - termino George  
  
  
  
Un día de entrenamiento, donde había mucha lluvia y barro. Oliver se molesto por que .  
  
Fred y George se tiraban en picada y fingían caerse de las escobas.  
  
Me caigo - gritaba Fred  
  
Ja ja ja - reían los hermanos al ver las caras de preocupación de los demás  
  
No es gracioso!! - dijo Angelina - Fred Weasley  
  
Dejen de hacer tonterías - grito Oliver - esas son exactamente las cosas que nos harán perder el partido! Esta vez el árbitro será Snape, y buscara cualquier excusa para quitar puntos a Gryffindor!!!  
  
George al escuchar esas palabras, casi se cae de verdad de su escoba.  
  
¿ Snape va a ser el árbitro? - dijo George, escupió un puñado de barro - ¿ Cuándo ha sido árbitro en un partido de Quidditch? No será imparcial, si nosotros podemos sobrepasar a Slytherin  
  
todo el equipo se acerco y empezó a quejarse  
  
No es culpa mía - dijo Wood - lo que tenemos que hacer es estar seguros de jugar limpio, así no le daremos excusa a Snape para marcarnos faltas!!  
  
  
  
Día del partido. Todo el colegio esta allí fuera!!! - dijo Fred que espiaba a través de la puerta -. Hasta . Vaya, Dumbledore ha venido al partido!!!  
  
Dumbledore? - dijo Harry, corriendo hasta la puerta para asegurarse de lo que había dicho Fred.  
  
En el partido .  
  
Snape marco penalti a Hufflepuff por que George le había tirado una Bludger a su cazador.  
  
Es una injusticia!! - grito George  
  
Ya lo creo - dijo Fred  
  
Y no pasaron mas de 5 minutos cuando Harry atrapa la Snitch.  
  
Ganamos!! Ganamos!! - gritaron a coro los gemelos  
  
A - dijo George  
  
Celebrar - termino Fred  
  
Fred y George fueron robar algo de comida, para festejar el triunfo de Gryffindor.  
  
De donde sacaron eso? - pregunto Angelina  
  
Ese pequeña es nuestro secreto - dijo Fred  
  
Pequeña? A quien le dices pequeña?  
  
A ti claro esta!! - dijo Fred con tono de burla  
  
Ahora veras que te puede hacer esta pequeña - dijo fingiendo estar enojada, ya que en el fondo le había agradado que la llamara así.  
  
Alto!! - grito Alicia - no empiecen, vamos a Festejar!!  
  
  
  
Fin del Curso.  
  
Cómo esta Ron!! - grito George  
  
Esta bien Sr. Weasley no es necesario que grite - dijo la Sra. Pomfrey - pueden pasar a verlo pero solo unos minutos.  
  
Entraron Fred, George y Percy a ver a su hermano que estaba en una cama y enfrente del estaba Harry inconsciente  
  
Cómo estas Ronnie? - pregunto Fred  
  
No me llames así!! - dijo Ron lo mas fuerte que pudo - estoy bien!!  
  
Nos alegra!! - dijo Percy - bueno ahora que ya te vi, le mandare una lechuza a mama, para que se tranquilice, con su permiso  
  
Adiós!! Percy - dijo Ron  
  
Y dime Ronnie por que te metes donde no te llaman? - pregunto Fred  
  
Si Ronnie, si sigues así, serás igual que Percy!! - dijo George  
  
Ron puso cara de ya les dije que no me llamen Ronnie!!!  
  
Bueno, supongo que tendrás que descansar Ronnie - dijo Fred  
  
Nos vemos, Ron - dijo George  
  
Y salieron de la enfermería  
  
Oye tenemos que mandarle algo a Harry, para cuando despierte - dijo Fred  
  
Tienes razón, pero que? - pregunto George  
  
Podría ser - dijo Fred  
  
Un . - termino George  
  
Vamos!! - gritaron a Coro  
  
Tres días después Harry se entero que le habían mandado un inodoro, pero la Sra. Pomfrey lo confisco por que dijo que era algo anti higiénico  
  
No puedo creerlo - dijo George  
  
Yo tampoco, es uno de nuestros mejores obsequios - dijo Fred  
  
Obsequio? - dijo Angelina - no estarás hablando enserio o sí?  
  
No le hagan caso - dijo Alicia - esta de mal humor por que no ganamos la copa de las casas  
  
Ah!! - grito Angelina - y tenias que recordármelo?  
  
Oye yo también estoy triste - dijo Alicia  
  
Ali no estés triste - dijo George mientras la abrazaba - ya veras que el próximo año la ganaremos  
  
Pero yo quería que fuera este - dijo Alicia  
  
Bueno chicas!! No se traumen!! Todavía nos quedan cuatro años para poder ganarla!! - dijo Fred  
  
Tienes razón - dijo Angelina - vamos que ya va ser la cena de fin de curso  
  
En sus sueños la ganaran - dijo una voz detrás de ellos. era Marcus Flint  
  
Que quieres Flint? - dijo Angelina  
  
Nada por ahora  
  
Entonces piérdete!! - dijo Alicia  
  
Y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa  
  
Que crees que haces Flint - dijo Percy llegando  
  
Nada, yo ya me iba a celebrar el triunfo de Slytherin - dijo recalcando triunfo y Slytherin - con su permiso, perdedores!!  
  
En el Gran Hall.  
  
Para alegría de Gryffindor, Dumbledore dio puntos a Ron, Hermione, Harry y Neville y gracias a ellos ganaron la copa de las casas .  
  
Todos celebraban, bueno casi todos, la mesa de Slytherin estaba estupefacta. mientras que Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw celebraban la derrota de slytherin.  
  
Ganamos Angel, ya ves!! Y tu que estabas de genio - dijo Fred mientras la abrazaba  
  
Oh! Cállate - dijo Angelina  
  
Oigan se la han pasado todo el curso diciéndome eso que les pasa!!! - dijo Fred con aire ofendido.  
  
En la estación de King Cross  
  
Oh!! Cómo es posible que se acuerden de darnos esto!! - dijo Fred con tristeza - mientras leía una nota que decía.  
  
~ NO PODIAN USAR MAGIA DURANTE LAS VACACIONES ~ 


End file.
